warspear_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeons
The first proper dungeon instance introduced to the game was Berengar's Tower (v 3.11). Since then many more of them have been released. Melvendil Captured Outpost Black Lair Temple of Defectors Bone Cave Sentinel's Oak Forest Langasard Smugglers' HQ Enchanted Grove Stinky Lair Chapel of Sectarians Temple of Forgotten God Godgorrath Spider Kingdom Grove of Rebirth Abode of the Serpent Deserted Mines Gorge of Permafrost Moraktar All dungeons of Moraktar are "kill all" type, meaning that to proceed all of the enemies must be killed. The bosses here have standard amount of HP. Mortalrium Part 1 In the first room you must kill 5 Peasant Spirits, 5 Blacksmith Bones and 5 Restless Zombies to proceed. All of the monsters here are strong level nines and have 801 HP. Part 2 In the second room you must kill 5 Peasant Spirits, 5 Hunter Bones, 5 Zombiedogs and Undead Sandor. The common enemies are level 9 strong mobs (801 HP) and Sandor is a level 8 mini-boss with 16 xxx HP. Quest Quest giver: Mortalrium Keeper The "Pearl" Hold Part 1 In the first room you must kill 5 Frogls, 5 Water Sprites and 5 Chainless League Seamen. All of them are level 10 strong mobs and have 870 HP. Part 2 In the second room you must kill 5 Frogls, 5 Frogl Shamans, 5 Sea Elementals and Dagon. The frogls and elementals are strong level 10 mobs and have 870 HP. Dagon is a level 9 mini-boss and has 18 027 HP. Dagon has barbarian's skill Chop as a boss skill. The boss can be either ranged or melee. Quest Quest giver: Fiery Crypt Part 1 In the first room you must kill 5 Imps, 5 Fire Hounds and 5 Burned Skeletons. They are strong level 12 mobs and have 1 377 HP. Part 2 In the second room you must kill 5 Imps, 5 Abyss Spirits, 5 Magma Elementals and Magmarion. The first three are, as in the first room, strong level 12 mobs (1 377 HP) and the mini-boss here, Magmarion, is level 11 and has 21 196 HP. The boss has ranger's expert skill Fiery Arrows as a boss skill. Quest Quest giver: Forbidden Tunnel Part 1 In the first room you have to kill 8 Dirt-Digging Spiders, 8 Hungry Demons and 8 Solemn Hangmen to proceed. All of them are level 13 strong mobs (1 478 HP). Part 2 In the second room you must kill 8 Solemn Hangmen, 8 Feathered Predators, 8 Miner Phantoms and the Stinky Muft. The common mobs are level 13 strongs (1 478 HP) and Stinky Muft is a level 12 mini-boss (30 053 HP). Muft's boss skill is barbarian's Chop. Quest Quest giver: Abandoned Manor Part 1 In the first room you must kill 8 Demons the Bloodsuckers, 8 Granite Gatekeepers and 8 Dead Hounds. The mobs are level 14 strongs, with 1 583 HP. Part 2 In the second room your goal is to kill 8 Granite Gatekeepers, 8 Horned Guards, 8 Hornfighters and Astarta the Temptress. Excluding the last one all of them are level 14 strong mobs (1 583 HP). Astarta is a level 13 mini-boss (32 255 HP) and her boss skill is deathknight's Threads of Darkness. Quest Quest giver: Irselnort Berengar's Tower Easy Normal Hard Heroic Champions Coliseum Easy Normal Hard Heroic Not available yet Astral Labyrinth Kronus's Belly This dungeon instance was introduced to the game with the 5.0 update. The dungeon entrance opens for six hours after Kronus is killed. There is only one available difficulty level, heroic. Ayvondil Rotting Garden Easy Normal Hard Heroic Termitary Easy Normal Hard Heroic Part 1 In the first area you must kill 13 Sorcerers of the Depth, 11 Pathfinders of the Depth and 9 Rainbow Vipers. The pathfinders and vipers are level 23 elites and have 9 747 HP. The sorcerers are elites of the 24th level and have 10 255 HP. Stay away from the Dungeon Worms because they hurt. Tree of Seasons Easy Normal Hard Heroic Technopolis Easy Normal Hard Heroic Holiday dungeons Since December 2014 World Creation event dungeons have been a very important part of the events. Holiday dungeons usually have extremely precious items as possible rewards.